


кошмары 2

by Oblako



Series: однострочники  X-Men: First Class [5]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Mind Games
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblako/pseuds/Oblako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>заявка: В честь праздника Чарльз устраивает всем ночь страшных галлюцинаций. H-</p>
            </blockquote>





	кошмары 2

В воспоминании Эрика Клаус Шмидт качает головой и говорит:  
\- Единственное, что я могу сказать в пользу нацистов, это то, что их методы приносят результаты.  
И в этом Чарльз склонен с ним согласиться. А его команда... расслабилась.  
Не так уж сложно послать каждому его самый страшный кошмар, связанный с потерей контроля над способностями. Для Хэнка, правда, приходится придумать отдельную историю...  
За то утром, хмурые, но решительные, все чуть ли не очередь занимают, горя желанием тренироваться.  
И его задача – помочь им в этом, конечно же...


End file.
